


【言/金×你】罪恶惩罚

by mohoshyojoUrobuchiGen



Category: Fate/stay night
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohoshyojoUrobuchiGen/pseuds/mohoshyojoUrobuchiGen





	【言/金×你】罪恶惩罚

整整齐齐的被褥，一丝不苟的房间单调整洁。你每天都在迎接着这样的早晨，下床时穿戴好的衣服褶皱也被你耐心抚平，脸颊干燥又湿润，心脏跳动的频率处于稳态。吹动窗帘的风像掀起海浪般在静谧的房间引起声响，你呆滞的意识被吹得凝聚起来，视线转移到窗口的位置。

夏季总是会不经意疏忽的事，昨晚你没有关窗户。就这样吹着夜风睡了一晚，你却感觉不到感冒的症状。

“你是不用我操心的孩子，生病了也会自己解决的吧。”

神父那并不是夸奖，只是淡淡叙述的话语。随着他沉稳高大的形象闯进脑海，你总会在他“夸奖”你后，注意到神父嘴角神秘的笑意，和他贴着胸口的暗金色十字架一样，言峰绮礼这个人闪烁着神秘冰冷的质感。

和满身金灿灿的那个人是截然相反的，但他们二人身上存在着相同的气息。你摸不清、看不着、不敢过问，大脑会下意识让你屏蔽深究他们二人“有问题”这件事。

“王…吉尔伽美什…”

喃喃自语中，你想起了被你自行忽略了某个人，按理来说你是不会犯忘记关窗户这种低级错误。你放任明显开着的窗户保持那样，根本不是因为你昨晚没有发现，而是昨晚有一个人毫无尊重，悠哉悠哉走进你的房间，嘴里嫌弃抱怨着“这种破地方简直是懈怠本王”，他翘着二郎腿擅自坐在你的床上。

金发青年只是闲来无聊，像在等着臣子给予他娱乐，他猩红美丽的眼睛里，竖瞳细了起来。

你的单人床确实对于那位王者而言太小了，吉尔伽美什面对站在一旁沉默的你，他略拧起眉，高傲又威严的声调令你头脑紧张了起来。

“作为臣下，懈怠了王的垂怜，可是要被处以极刑的。”

不但头脑紧张，你微微倚靠在窗边的身体也烧了起来，因不能确定的因素而渗出了细汗。  
“……王，很抱歉我并不能理解您的愉悦。”  
单刀直入回答了吉尔伽美什那句话的言外之意，英雄王也一如既往明白了不能期待从你口中听到什么“有趣”的话。

吉尔伽美什活脱脱被浇了一盆冷水，他慢悠悠站了起来。细长的手指从你的侧面掠过，伸手打开了窗户，让冷风吹了进来。

“这屋子真是闷得难受。”

不爽地抱怨了一句，吉尔伽美什的眼睛里却是意味深长的。他俯视着你，慢慢把手伸向你的后脑。动作既不温柔也不粗鲁，手指戳进你后脑的发丝里，柔软顺滑的触感让王的心情好了不少。

英雄王的这种举动你并不陌生，他是神出鬼没的英灵。你坐在礼拜堂的长椅上看书，他有时光明正大幻化在你身边。他会抱着恶意的心态伸手扯断你脖子上的十字架项链，细细端详你的表情，十字架会掉在积灰的地面上。每当你想弯腰捡起来，吉尔伽美什都会握住你的手腕，你抬眼总会看到一张饶有兴味高贵的脸，有种被吐着信子的毒蛇咬到的不快感。

“你就那么把绮礼当作父亲看待？还真是个愚昧的人类。”

说完就又化成金色颗粒消失在昏暗的礼拜堂中，十字架项链被你捡了起来。躺在手心的十字架和言峰绮礼一样闪着暗金色的光芒。  
你没有戴十字架的理由，你不是虔诚的神明信徒，也不是因憧憬自己的父亲大人。只是养父把项链送给你了，你从小也就把它当作唯一的饰品挂在脖子上。

“呵，简直像是项圈一类的东西，不愧是那家伙的恶趣味。”

小时候，总是噙着轻蔑冷笑的金发青年就对你的十字架项链指指点点。尖锐讽刺的语言不知道是对谁的，王者的脸庞总是愉悦而兴致盎然，好像从来不会为任何事烦恼。

最后在吹着冷风的窗边，吉尔伽美什像撸猫一样用手抚弄你的头顶。只是命令你早上不准再做麻婆豆腐，给他做些较为高级的饭菜，才转头一脸无趣走开了。

你不喜欢吉尔伽美什，不是因为他是非人类的英灵。而是不清楚他阴晴不定下一秒会对你干什么的未知恐惧感。更重要的是，他是吸食掉了“你的同伴”的灵魂的人。

被关在棺材似的狭小空间里，孩子们狰狞恐惧的脸孔仿佛在向你不断求救。吉尔伽美什走后你死死拉上了窗帘，像是要隔绝什么可怕的事物。冷风从漆黑的窗外吹进来，你蜷缩在被窝里盖住了脑袋。

……

苟延残喘的可怜灵魂还在地下室呼吸着，你在厨房摆弄着餐具、给水杯倒上热水。依次在餐桌上摆好早餐，你可以享用食物、拥有自由的住所上学吃饭，而孤儿院的同伴们依旧在作为金色魔物的粮食，到现在都无法获得解脱。

养父没有把地下室上锁，自从被言峰绮礼从地下室握住手领了出来。你连再次踏入那发出腐臭气味的地下室的勇气都没有。言峰绮礼屡次让你“帮忙”去地下室拿工具，你都会惶恐得身体僵直，静默的空气在蔓延。  
他棕褐色的眼眸空无一物，你直愣愣对上了养父死尸般的眼睛，不似吉尔伽美什具有凌厉的攻击性，而是混沌的、缓慢的渗入脑髓的危险。

言峰绮礼的脸庞染上了扭曲的笑容，让从死亡地狱中被解救出的小孩子再次光顾自己的同伴被食用灵魂的惨状，未免对你来说还太早了。

“怎么可能会让你去那种地方呢。”神父的手绕过你的肩膀，你紧张得手指扣住掌心。而对方只是轻笑了一声，轻轻拍动小孩僵硬的脊背给予安慰。

“你可是被选中活下来的孩子，会珍惜自己的生命存活下去的吧。”

言峰的话使得你的脑袋抬起，他微微卷曲的发尾在彩绘玻璃投射的光线阴影下，被镀上了一层金色，形象竟是那般圣洁美丽。

“可是，那些孩子们……神父，不可以放掉他们吗？”  
半晌，你才期期艾艾对他说话，声音微弱得像蚊虫的嗡鸣。

神父像在抚平不安的灵魂，身穿藏蓝神袍的言峰嗤笑了一声，伸手抚弄着你的耳朵。“嚯？你想救他们吗？”

“是的……我不想只有我一个人……”你的嘴巴抿成了一条直线，尽量让自己的声音不再抖动。

“不行喔。”言峰意外没有绕弯子，他言语干脆回绝了你的请求。  
“就算对悲惨的同伴不管不顾也要活下去，这不过人之常情罢了。”

神父一针见血的话让你瞳孔微缩，在脑子里能够找到的名为理智的部分，响起了红色的警示灯。眼前闪烁跳跃着目眩的红光，人血的颜色，献血淋漓的躯体，同伴的呼救声，尖锐的哀鸣。本想让大脑屏蔽的残酷事实浮上了水面，你惊恐万状类似要呕吐的表情被言峰尽收眼底。

这是人之常情，再简单不过的事情。换而言之你的命就是言峰绮礼和吉尔伽美什随意给予的，当初只是他们的一句话，一个决定。你不过是这两个人捏在手掌心的瓮中之鳖，是他们如同圈养猫狗一样养来玩的东西。

 

…………

“就那个吧，绮礼，你不是早就发现了吗？”  
金发青年讽刺地轻笑着，他像是在商场挑选货物。纤细精致的脸上满是玩味对言峰绮礼悠哉说道。

如果不仔细端详，浑黑色的神父几乎要与地下室的昏暗融为一体。他的身影渐渐从黑暗中显露出来，扭曲的笑容挂满了神父的嘴边。言峰绮礼手掌的温热触感刚不久才存留在你的手上，而沉稳良善的神父将孩子们领进地下室的下一秒，自以为到了天堂的所见之处，却是地狱。

“什么才是最有培养价值的。”吉尔伽美什把琉璃珠似的红眼睛扫向年幼的你。小孩子的直觉让你警示他，他不是人类，他是吸食人类灵魂的金色魔物。同伴们的惨状和哀嚎，嘶哑的喘息声，这一切的罪魁祸首都拜他所赐。

你捂住嘴巴，气管里的血雾似乎要涌上喉头。无法克制的恐惧，自然流露的憎恨和厌恶，对无能无力的自己的悲哀。某种像是要被巨大怪兽吞没的无力感让你的身体在石棺里不住地发抖，廉价的失望溶解成了憎恶。除了瞪着愤怒的眼睛，已然做不到其他任何事。

“那个小孩子看着你的眼神充满憎恨呢，绮礼。”

接着言峰绮礼因吉尔伽美什的这句话又瞥向了你，在一张张充满绝望、痛苦和恐惧的幼小脸庞中，你对他倾泻而下的那股憎恨和敌视，却让言峰死寂的心脏再度流过甜美又窒息的快乐。

你对言峰绮礼的形象依然固执停留在那个把你和同伴们领来教堂的神父，就算和善慈悲的形象早已在幼小的心灵中磨灭，无情裂开了一道缝隙，你也想拼尽全力缝合裂痕。

那能让你在开口叫着言峰绮礼“父亲大人”时找到填补缺口的安慰，以致于不会让心总是痛苦。

小时候总是刻意绕过“父亲大人”的房间，宁可自己睡觉承受孤独和不安，你也不愿意和养父一块睡。言峰也不会随意进入你的房间，反倒是吉尔伽美什百无聊赖时总会在你的房间里随便溜达，英雄王实在无聊才会在你身上找乐子。

“王……您…”

你怎么不去地下室吸食那些小孩子的灵魂了……  
既然根本是额外拿来消遣的粮食，为何不给那些奄奄一息的灵魂得以解脱？

带着怨愤的声音几乎立刻就在内心响起，让你自己都大吃一惊。你才发觉自己对吉尔伽美什如此不满，敏锐的王者自然能察觉到你隐藏在恭维顺从之下的，忍耐的内心。

“嚯？怎么了？一脸战战兢兢的，你这个杂种胆敢对本王大不敬？”

吉尔伽美什的手里端着杯酒，摇晃的酒杯里殷红的液体与他的猩红眼眸似乎融合在一起，形成诡谲迷幻的红。金色和红色交织在一块逐渐靠近你，英雄王的周身释放出你从未见过的威压，你却仍立在原地一动不动。

每次吉尔伽美什压迫你的时候，你不是立刻道歉就是飞快跑出去找言峰救你。你躲在神父背后探出头观测着吉尔伽美什的脸色，发现对方只不过是想逗逗小孩，“没想到会让她这么害怕”，满不在乎的口气，金色的英灵这么说着。

而现在与那时完全是两个性质，吉尔伽美什的怒意不知从何而来，或许也根本从未琢磨透他阴晴不定的乖戾性格。你被他猛地摁住肩胛骨，你的脊背“砰”地一声撞上房间里的书架上，啪嗒、几本书掉落在地的声响刺着你的耳膜，吉尔伽美什居高临下低沉的命令声渗透进你的胸口。

“喝下去。”英灵把盛着红色液体的酒杯拿到你面前，沉着而自傲的语调，随他扬起的下巴，视线撞上就使得寒意窜上你的脑门。

“我不喜欢喝…酒…”

拒绝他了，这个令你欢喜又惶恐的思维进入了你的理智区。  
少女清亮的声线，句子末尾的音调如波形的倾斜，气音却也弱了下去。

吉尔伽美什的手依旧捏着你的肩膀，如同失去了提线木偶的控制权，勃然大怒使得他优美的眉拧成了一个尖角，手中的酒杯啪地一声被他摔裂在地，甚至些许酒渍还喷溅在了你的裙角。

还没来得及去顾及地上的玻璃碎片，视线便再度被大片金色填满，吉尔伽美什的脸近得你心生惶恐，接着脸颊被英灵微凉的手触摸。虽说是较为温和的动作，却总有下一秒那只手会移动到你的脖颈处，掐紧你的脖子直至窒息的错觉。

“翅膀硬了？还是说…”上扬的语调充斥着戏谑和不满，吉尔伽美什的指腹摩擦着你细嫩的皮肤。“从一开始就对本王不满，怨恨着本王食用了那些杂种的灵魂。”

真实的想法被他说了出来，你却并未如想象那般惊慌失措。或许十年的“虚假表象”，每个人都心知肚明的事情早已不言而喻。

“没、没有、王……您误会了……”

啊啊、是在怨恨，每次您进入我的房间。用那种看着蝼蚁和物品的目光扫在我身上，都让我深刻自省能被随时碾碎性命的悲哀事实，更加深觉不能逃离这个教会。

“我十分感谢王当初放过我的性命，我才能活到现在。”

不满于被挑选出来当作玩赏的物品，纵使幸运获得了再一次的生命，免受折磨。也不允许自身成为没有自我意识的提线木偶，你的压抑和恐惧却恰好成为那两人的另一种粮食。

吉尔伽美什闻言冷哼一声，他缓缓勾起了嘴角。真的将手移到了你纤细的脖子，手掌注入力道，让你霎时有种气管被堵塞的可怕窒息感。

“本王可不喜欢满嘴谎话的臣子，特别再给你一次机会。”

要被毒蛇咬伤了，或是吉尔伽美什碾压喉头的手指明明是有热度的，却让你联想到紧紧缠绕住脖子的蛇，冰冷又令人呕吐的触感。

你想开口向吉尔伽美什辩解什么，而对方笑得却异常开怀，掐紧你脖子的手根本没想松开。

就在你以为自己要命丧于他手中时，熟悉的浑厚稳重的嗓音从背后传来。

“吉尔伽美什，给小孩子喝酒是不是不太好？”

言峰绮礼佯装瞥了眼地上的酒水和玻璃碎片，他的一句话就打断了英雄王愉悦的欺辱行为，你的脖颈得到解放，让英灵也颇为不爽地啧了一声。

“咳咳、咳……唔…”你捂着脖子稍微咳嗽了几声，面颊痛苦地扭曲着。言峰从门口走上前扶住你，他牵住你手的动作，正如十年前拉着你的手走入地下室。

“英雄王，她是我名义下收养的女儿，作为父亲我可不能放任你欺负她。”

呵呵，女儿、吉尔伽美什冷笑了一声，音色如他本人一样奢华。超脱人世的，蛊惑人心的伊甸之蛇。意味十足的眼神含笑打量着你。

“看到你就绕道走的女儿…”英雄王的目光落在你身上时，他的语言也停顿了一下。却没再接下什么话，吉尔伽美什红瞳中溢出的兴味，让你的肩膀生生打了个哆嗦。

“哼，绮礼，她成年了，翅膀可是硬了不少。”

金发青年走前留下了这样一句话。是说给言峰绮礼听的，也像是说给你的轻飘飘的警告。

…………

你坐在沙发上均匀呼吸着，把四肢调整成舒适的姿势。室内的烛光摇曳着言峰形成一座浮雕。神父端正坐在椅子上，他的面前是一张平时伏案工作的桌子。微弱的光线映着他形状匀称的下巴，手上正翻阅着为数不多的文件。

先前在自己的房间里，你收拾完地板上吉尔伽美什留下的红酒污渍和酒杯碎片，言峰就嘱咐你一会儿到他房间里。当时你抬起脸微怔地看着他，言峰绮礼却不留痕迹读到了你眼底的排斥。他微微吊起了嘴角，那双眼不容置喙俯瞰着你。

没有威慑力，更谈不上威胁。

言峰的眼中从来没有起伏较大的情绪，他棕色的眼睛总是暗淡无光，宛如死人的眼。沉静的死水惊不起一点涟沦，水底满是沉重又污黑的恶意。心底有个声音告诉你：如果不听他的话就会被杀掉。

“父亲大人，如果你有要事处理，我就明天再来。”

耳边响动着言峰翻动纸页的细小声音，你从沙发上站起身来，视线直视着言峰绮礼，语气颇为生疏客气。

言峰像是没料到你会主动开口，翻动文件的手顿了一下。接着视线从工作中抽离出来。神父的手肘撑着桌面，下巴搁在手背上目不转睛看着你。

“从很久之前就和你说过了，别叫得这么生疏，叫我绮礼就行了。”

“可是，这是礼数。”你不假思索回应了言峰，脚步却也没再继续向门口走，而是停在原地。

言峰绮礼闻言愣了一下，随即又恢复成了沉稳的面容。他和吉尔伽美什不同，一点也不厌烦你那种恭敬又虚伪的态度，反倒在言峰的内心激起了奇妙的悸动。  
他继续缓缓对你说着，游刃有余把控着手里的猎物。

“我可从不知道你是个喜欢遵守礼节的人，对学校的前辈都不用敬语，你的礼数只用在了我和吉尔伽美什身上了吧。”

言峰的这番话让你的瞳孔收缩又松弛，身体也僵立在原地。已经挑明了的话，再也不需要过多的言语赘述。言峰绮礼嘴边噙着笑从椅子上站起身来，缓步走向你。

“真是的，为什么你总是把我的话当成耳旁风呢。”  
他轻笑的语气蕴藏着抱怨，言峰的身形伫立在你面前时，高大的身躯充满压迫感。你才感知到自己在他面前是如此弱小无力，但越是畏惧，反而到了极限也便如此了。

神父的手伸向你的耳朵，在指尖要触碰到皮肤时。你抬手猝然一掌打开了言峰的手，啪地一声清脆响亮，成功让神父的手疑似尴尬僵在了半空。

他垂下的目光投射着你的身影，晦暗不明的烛光打在言峰的侧脸上。神父把手收了回去，甚至没有起伏的语调平稳得可怕。

“嚯？你就是这样对待自己的“父亲大人”？”

言峰的这句话让你本能感觉到了危险，你向后退了一步。脚步的挪动变得艰难了起来，你吞咽了下口水，好不容易鼓起勇气试图一鼓作气冲向门外，你的手腕就被言峰绮礼轻易捉住了。

“我给你的项链呢？”

言峰将你稍微拽到他跟前，扫视了你一眼，发觉你没有戴着他送给你的十字架项链，面容闪过一丝你没捕捉到的不快。

无论被吉尔伽美什闲着无聊扯掉多少次，你都会重新把十字架项链戴上。言峰绮礼当然清楚这点，没有佩戴项链，只能是你自己的意识来决定的。

“……不小心掉了，找不到了。”

扔进下水道里了，你在心底这么腹诽着，也依旧没能开口说出真相。

尤记得你某天出门卖食材给言峰做麻婆豆腐，还要照顾那位口味不好伺候的王。拎着装满食材的塑料袋走过教会的必经之路，头脑发热让你扯下十字架项链丢进了下水道，视线中央的油柏路都似乎变得美好了起来。

“以为我会相信你的话吗？”言峰状似笃定看着你，像在独自观赏你拙劣的谎话。

“放开我…”

你小声与言峰周旋着嘟哝一句，神父却笑了。他非但没有放开你的手腕，反而把另一只手伸向你的颈间。你下意识竟浑身哆嗦了一下，以为他要像英雄王那般掐紧你的脖子。

“…哼。”看到你的反应，言峰绮礼从鼻腔里发出一声哼笑。  
“你还真是喜欢装腔作势，不过这也正是你有趣的地方。”

言峰绮礼朝着你俯下身，躯体向前倾了过来。肩上的重压更重了，他遏制住你挣扎的动作，伸长的手臂环抱住了你的上身。如同在布道时的浑厚声音足以蛊惑无知的信徒，此时近在咫尺紧贴着你的耳畔，喷流而出的气音仿若热块嵌入了你的大脑。

“不知道感谢救命恩人的孩子，是不是需要一些惩罚呢？”

言峰满意欣赏着你惊愕的脸，而你回过神来脱口而出的抗议却进一步被他堵塞了话语。

言峰绮礼在亲吻你，脑中的意识敲响了警铃。使得你用全身解数试图扭开头部，挣脱言峰的搂抱。但你始终纹丝不动，口腔被他肆意侵入舌头，舌尖不断溢出的液体在口中交缠在一起。被迫迎合的内腔里的水声吵得你耳膜作痛，脸颊热得发烫，言峰的呼吸在灼烧着你。

“啊哈、唔…”漫长的纠缠结束，流出的津液黏在嘴角，朦胧的视线看清不神父的脸。言峰才心满意足松开了你，并且还示威般舔了下你的嘴角。

罪恶的枝叶在悄无声息生长，最终还是像从脚底爬满身体的藤蔓，彻彻底底覆盖了你。

“…可恶，恬不知耻的家伙……你这个伪神父！祸害小孩子的恶徒、和那个什么所谓的高贵的王根本就是狼狈为奸！”

被言峰绮礼摁倒在沙发上时你已经完全像疯子一样喊叫起来，多年积攒的恶言恶语一次性怒骂出来。尽管无论怎样衣物都让言峰撕扯碎掉，然后像破布一样可怜兮兮挂在身上。冷空气覆盖了你若隐若现的皮肤，室内的空气比之前更加冷飕飕的了。

对你尖锐疯狂的言语置若罔闻，言峰像是什么都没听见似的。或许也是类似头痛的刺痛感攀上了太阳穴，你没注意到他欣赏你暴怒的神情是多么欢欣而嘲讽。

“我救下的孩子还学会骂人了呢，我该表扬你有长进吗？”  
即便在这种状况，言峰依然用漫不经心语气揶揄你。从他口中吐出的每个字都能让你全身的活细胞躁动起来。  
令人不快的声音、视线、和表情。  
那低劣的慈悲，和善的假面，高洁的邪恶。

言峰压住你的锁骨，使得你的头磕在了沙发的靠手上。不得已只能单手搀扶着它，让你成了侧躺的姿势。他的手抚弄着你的腰腹，引来了你些微的战栗。

“啊…呃…走开、…”颤巍巍的嗓音，让言峰不可置否地笑了。

懦弱无力的雏鸟，被自己培养长大的仇恨的种子。样貌凄惨在自己身下无法动弹，锐利的眼神羞愤的瞪着言峰。

像是被这样的眼神所吸引，言峰感到下腹窜起一股热流。那甘美的热度像是直达全身，使得言峰绮礼的大脑也升腾了从未有过的快乐。

简直就像折断茁壮成长的植物的根茎，期待着逐渐累积的美好事物毁灭的瞬间。

言峰在你裸露的皮肤上留下渗血的咬痕，他冰凉的手向下摸索着，突然掐住了你的大腿内侧，并且将两条腿向外分开，内部被展露在他人面前的羞耻感让你的脸红得像是要滴血，牙齿由于愤怒而摩擦得咯咯作响。

你越愤怒言峰就会越兴奋，与养父相处十年，他这精神上的缺陷你早就再清楚不过。以他人的痛苦为愉悦，但你还是克制不住自己的怒意和惧怕。

“住手……啊——！”气急败坏的叫喊声还是被言峰插入你下身的穴口的手指给生生阻断了，尽管脑子里早就有了预设，你还是不可置信瞪着神父，在肉穴内搅动的手指让你的神经快要抽离大脑。

真是可笑，你在心底还是存留着把言峰当作父亲的念想，因为这十年言峰除了和吉尔伽美什没事喜欢吓唬你，倒也从没亏待过你，将你当作一个女儿来养。

但不过就是为了如今的“破坏”罢了，那到底有什么意义呢。你把他们当作有血有肉的人来看，而他们只会把你看作玩具。

内心的不痛快让你伸手要打言峰的脸，也被他轻易看穿动作抓住了手臂。反而赤红的舌尖顺着你腕部的皮肤舔舐着，言峰鼻息里显露无疑的嗤笑声让你的手指都颤抖了一下。

“不想受伤的话，就听话点做个乖孩子。”

肉穴里插入的手指已经到了三根，愈发深入而肆意搅和出了令人羞耻的黏腻水渍声。言峰的手指还不经意间掠过甬道里的肉突，使得你由于陌生的性快感睁大了眼睛。

“别、别碰那里……啊哈、停手…混蛋、…”

你越是这么通红着脸，眼睛蒙着水雾叫骂着。言峰就越是用手指恶意刺激内壁的敏感点，每次擦过那个地方。难以言喻的酥麻快感就遍布全身，让你大腿的肌肉颤抖着，紧致的穴道也夹紧了言峰的手指。

“哦？这样说自己的“父亲大人”，可真是不懂礼数啊。”

言峰话语中的笑声都要溢出来了，接着耳边传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。你感到手指从你体内抽出，还没来得及反应，硕大的热块就抵在穴口，言峰没有犹豫直接贯穿了你。

“啊啊——！好痛，不要！”

被割裂的不协调感，像要压入深处而径直捅进去了。剧痛让异物感愈发清晰，言峰绮礼在你的体内残忍地抽插起来，俯身啃咬着你的脖颈。舌尖舔过微凉的皮肤，你痛苦的喘息声使得言峰的动作更加热切，腰部也类似被腾空抬起。肉刃刺穿的力度让你全身渗出冷汗。

像缺水的鱼竭力摄取氧气，你的呼吸都染上了痛苦的气息。发出的猫叫般的娇声颤抖了空气，大脑和身体都不是自己的了。  
言峰绮礼深不可测的眼睛注视着你的惨状，咸湿的眼泪顺着你苍白的脸颊流淌，绝望和痛苦如此甘美。

“求你了！父亲大人……”

言峰绮礼露出扭曲的笑容，亲吻着胸口的金色十字架。圣言般的句子从他口中缓缓道出，他的手掌捧住你的脸颊，笑着用指腹抹掉了你的眼泪。

“我应该告诉过你该叫我什么吧。”

温和带笑的嗓音渗入你的鼓膜，声音大得也仿佛震动了暗室内的烛光，那点摇曳的光亮映照在沾染污秽和背德的两人身上，使得你抛去了理性的部分，为了缓解哀痛。

“绮、绮礼……”你尝试着脱口而出，“父亲大人、绮礼……”

双目失去了焦距，夹紧神父腰部的双腿，混乱又甜蜜的轻喘声，这舒服的味道让言峰绮礼觉得庆幸。无论是何种称呼，这等违背道德伦理，更不可能为神所宽恕的罪恶惩罚，蛮横无理的单方面夺取。

直到所在意之人槁木死灰、眼眸中对自己倾注发狂似的怨恨，也许他空虚的内心才会得到片刻的满足。

错误的诞生、错误的凌辱、错误的快乐。

言峰自嘲般地笑了，为扭曲的自身感到十分好笑似的。他发出了和十年前相似的笑声，只不过是沉郁到无法放开的冷笑声。

他继而抱起你的身体，甚至阳物依旧插在你的体内。你涣散的瞳孔又骤然收缩，缓缓顶入腹部的肉茎让你的内脏惊慌地跳动起来。

“啊！唔、呃……”然后臀部又从背后被抬起，被摩擦得流出了淫液，打湿在两人的交合处。嫩肉自动吸附起了男性器物，身体在本能享受奇妙的性快感。

“你沉溺于快感中时，你曾经的“伙伴们”还在地下室痛苦地发出不悦的喘息声。”

言峰绮礼趴在你耳边响起的话语，使得你身体的所有热度在瞬间就都散去了。那不是被泼了一盆冷水，而是被寒冰冻住了。两个身体冰凉的人下体污秽地结合着，已然感受不到对方的任何温度。

…………

礼拜堂的彩绘玻璃投射的光线形成色彩暗淡的光晕，空气中的颗粒在斜射进的日光中飘摇着下坠。

肃穆而圣洁的圣母像下，吉尔伽美什发出了几声舒服的低喘声，他蛮横地按压着你的后脑，将跪在地上吞吐着自己肉茎的少女口腔近乎塞满，而被迫退让蹂躏的屈辱依旧在让你做着无谓的抵抗。

身体拼命试图向后退，跪着的膝盖也想站起身摆脱英雄王的钳制。但他的手仅仅是压着你的后脑，你就根本完全动弹不得。

“杂种，胆敢私自背着本王被绮礼占据了处子之身，这种程度的惩罚就不行了？”  
吉尔伽美什的目光向你刺了下去，红眸里显露些微的怒意。他轻蔑而威严的言语在你耳中模糊不清，但胸腔的那份愤怒和不甘、让在挤压舌头的阴茎那种干呕的感觉更强烈了。

就算想说出什么反驳吉尔伽美什，你舔舐他下身男性器物的姿势让你什么都做不到。

“用你下贱的舌头好好取悦本王！”锋利的音量徒然提高，像是不满足于你磨磨蹭蹭让他射不出来，吉尔伽美什伸手扣住了你的下颚，使得你的头部变成仰视的姿势。英雄王摆动胯部向你的嘴里更深插入，仰起弧度的脖子甚至显出了阳具的轮廓，你的嘴边断断续续流下无法吞咽的唾液。

“兴许本王高兴了，会让你体会到无上的愉悦。”  
他接下未说完的后半句话，你单纯从鼻腔里发出痛苦的闷哼声。眼泪早已被反胃的干呕感逼得流满了脸庞，额头前的碎发被你的双瞳沾湿，黏糊糊贴在脑门上。

似乎是性快感累积到了极限，吉尔伽美什粗鲁地扯动你后脑的发丝，使得填满你口中的肉茎拔了出来，甚至分开时还带有透明的粘液，湿漉漉黏在的嘴角和下颚。接着一股微凉的白浊就喷射在你潮红的脸上，粘在你睫毛上的液体也清晰可见。使得吉尔伽美什不由自主伸手拨开你打湿的碎发，凌厉凶狠的视线多了些许怜爱之意。

你这才捂住了嘴，偏过头躲避吉尔伽美什的手，生理泪水也流不出来了。

金发英灵微皱了下眉头，手掌捧住你的侧脸。也不忌讳所谓的“脏了手”，在吉尔伽美什看来，能赐予他愉悦的人所去衡量的价值，是让身为王的自己破例也无可厚非。

你的一只眼睛稍微闭了下，视野朦胧中你有点不敢相信吉尔伽美什还用另一只手抹掉了你脸上的精液，也没有对你过分苛责和侮辱。

但他下一句开口的警告就使得你脊背僵硬，礼拜堂沉闷而淫秽的空气压得你喘不过气，或许同英雄王一样，都是能让你的神经线高度紧张，又不得不沉溺其中的事物。

“嚯？本王教过你的话忘了？”

脑中钻入了这几天来所受到的吉尔伽美什口中的调教，你微微抬起了脸，浑浊的视线不轻不重打进英灵的蛇瞳中。使得他摸着你脸的手下意识放开，红眸微妙地眯了起来。

“感谢…王的恩赐……”

恩赐的是什么呢，你像机械般说出这句话时，连基本不解的问题都不再去思考。

吉尔伽美什满意地笑了，他嘴角勾起的笑在礼拜堂昏暗的光线下奢华昳丽，金灿灿的头发几乎闪耀着炫目的微光。

……

骨节细长的手指插入你的嘴里，言峰绮礼殷红的舌头舔舐着你的耳垂。吵得点起欲火的窸窣水声，让你惨白的脸布满潮红。你全身赤裸被言峰抵在忏悔室的隔窗上，随着肉体深浅不一的插入水声。言峰却俨然一副沉稳的作风，翘着嘴角将手指在你口中肆意翻搅。

“去死……唔呃…！”  
张口泄出的辱骂却又被嵌入肉穴的阳物在某个肉突刻意狠狠摩擦，使得你没有精神又颓然的娇声传进言峰绮礼的鼓膜。那种截然相反，把怨愤和绝望杂糅在一块的的饱含情欲的呻吟，让狭小空间滋生了更多的愉快和罪恶。

胸口微微起伏着，胸前的乳头也挺立得充血。你隐忍哲喘息声，被言峰恶意玩弄着舌头，导致说话都无法表达。也许是快感到了极致，胆子也大了起来。你一口用尖锐的牙齿咬住神父的手指，言峰吃痛将手指抽出，腥味立刻弥漫在嘴里。

言峰看着还在流血的手指，发出低语般的笑声，“真是的，咬人可不是什么好孩子啊。”

“绮礼，恶俗也要有个限度喔。”

忏悔室的门不知何时被打开，吉尔伽美什双手抱胸伫立在门口。看似严厉呵斥的语气，实则打开门时瞥见忏悔室这幅淫秽的景象，却完全没有阻止的打算。

“荒淫无度的英雄王吉尔伽美什，可没资格这么评价我。”  
言峰不咸不淡这么回应了一句，却直接抬起你的臀部，下体还黏湿地结合在一块。使得你的背部倚靠着他的胸膛，而朦胧的视线所接触到的，却是眼神戏谑的吉尔伽美什。

“还算是让本王满意的观赏品。”吉尔伽美什说着，动作依旧悠哉进入了忏悔室，手毫不羞耻捏住你胸前的乳头。

“混账、变态！……啊哈、神会…对你们降下惩罚的…”

你空茫的眼睛望着吉尔伽美什，嘴里断断续续吐露的言语却饱含着露骨的杀意。那是一种被逼直顶端的愤怒与不甘，已经单纯超过了恨意，而是不可扭转的执念。

吉尔伽美什轻蔑地笑了一声，依然在向你靠近。言峰的手臂桎梏住你的肩膀，你听到了狭窄的忏悔室中，英雄王如挥下的剑一般的断言。

“杂种，神是不会听到你的求救的。”

…………

你手上攥着一把大小适中的刀，锋利的刀刃随你进入幽暗的地下室闪烁着冷冽的光。鞋跟哒哒的声响踩在地上，你长长呼出了闷在胸口的一口气，紧攥着刀的手溢出的冷汗也干掉了。

时隔十年，你第一次再次踏入地下室。进去一段距离就能感到腐臭的味道刺入你的鼻腔，你自然清楚那是什么散出的气味。渐渐走近，头顶的灯泡映着诡谲阴暗的微光。棺材似的狭小空间里，目光所及之处，是一张张干瘪可怖的人脸。

每具石棺里，都躺着被拔掉牙齿，瘦骨嶙峋，布满黑褐色斑点的尸骸，他们胸口却仍能察觉到在微微起伏着。以往他们的皮肤细嫩又雪白，生气勃勃的幼童虽然都忐忑不安被神父领进教会，受过灾难的洗礼而胆怯幼小的生命却也充满对生活的希望，这些如此让人轻易折断、毁灭。

处于生死之间苟延残喘、受尽折磨的同伴。你原本呆立在原地空虚麻木的视线，凝聚了注意力，眼角溢出了几滴泪。

“小时候让你很多次去这里，你都那么抗拒。”

背后传来的厚重声音打断了你的神经，言峰绮礼朝你缓步走来的间隙，你既没有恐惧得颤抖，也没有回过头。只是下意识紧抓住自己的右臂，试图把身体瑟缩起来。

言峰停住脚步，瞥了一眼你手上的刀。观察到你拿着刀的手握紧的力度，他愉快地笑了起来。

“现在却自己到这里来了，拿着这么危险的东西是要做什么？”

“我要根绝他们痛苦的生命。”

这句简短的话轻飘飘的，还没等言峰反应过来。你就木然靠近一个石棺，对着面容狰狞却依旧存活的尸体，狠狠刺了下去。你肉眼可见尸骸的胸膛恢复了死人该有的平静，随即你像上瘾了似的，掠过一个个石棺，刺下刀刃时的畅快和释然让你无法停下自己的手。

金色粒子显露而出的吉尔伽美什见到这幅景象，旁边岿然不动的神父只是眼睛深沉漠视着一切。英雄王不快地眯起了眼睛，上前突然抓住你的手腕，“你这个杂种，谁允许你……”

“！！”  
金发青年被你狠狠挥开了手，讶异凝固在他的面容上。你根本没去顾及吉尔伽美什的情绪和自己的处境，就算被惩罚也没有意义了，你的全部意义就在这里啊。

懦弱又胆小怕死的自己的全部意义。

你拿着刀，视线盯住了同样凝视着你的言峰绮礼。目光像是尖锐的刺扫过神父胸前的金色十字架，抑制不住大脑深处的冲动，你满眼嘲讽对上言峰的眼神，捕捉到了他神情中的愕然。

“呐，父亲大人，来和我一起忏悔吧。”

你轻轻歪着头，甚至是愉快地笑了起来。

 

END.


End file.
